Jack Rules! Chase Drules!
by pixiechick.ch
Summary: What would happen if Jack ruled the world? Let's find out in this fic!
1. Insert Chapter Name

**Magic is lost**

_**By Casey Hayes**_

_**Jack**_

I couldn't believe what had happened. It was a saturday morning, I was in my parent's basement as usual. The place was grey and drab as usual. Nothing had changed in the appearance, still littered with my machines, works-in-progress, and my empty pudding cups were still piled near the trash can, everything was in order. Except for the fact that my bots were all gone, all of them. Every. Single. One... I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I walked over to the middle of the room, where my work table was, I looked around to see if there was anything left at all, what I saw was a small calling card. I looked at the picture and realized that I had seen the insignia before. It was all over the internet, and had come to symbolize a movement called "the greater good." _Why would they steel my robots? How did they even KNOW?_ These same questions kept circling my head for the next thirty minutes, as I sat down taking in what had happened.

"How the hell did they get in here?" I wondered this aloud then realized that there was no-one to hear me. I took a look at the back of the calling card. On the back there was a phone number. I quickly used my specialized gloves to bring out the large t.v. screen I use to make important phone calls, and dialed the number. This girl in a mask, the head of the opperation, answered almost immediatly. Apparently they were expecting me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Jack Spicer. You know, you've been becoming more and more of a problem for us. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'tsashame that you had to lose your robots over this, and don't bother with the machines either. The only one that still works is the refrigerator."

"May I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I don't even tell the people that I work with who I am, why would I tell a potential enemy?" I had to admit, she had a good point.

"Why did you take my bots? And apparently ruin my machines?"

"The machines will be easily fixed, just a few cut wires. But the bots will remain here for the time being." She appeared to be taking a break, as if thinking of something.

"That doesn't answer my question," I stated simply, to get her back on track.

"Yes, yes. The question of why. But you must understand this, my answer to your question depends completely upon your answers to mine." She said this as if to intimidate me, but I wasn't going to be intimidated, I needed my bots back. To replace them all would take at least two weeks, and what if another wu revealed itself?

"Ask away."

"What is it you want most in this world and why? Please remember that we need the absolute truth from you in order to assertain the full situation."

_They need to assertain the full situation? This just keeps getting better and better. _"I want to controll this world, like most evil villains. I want to rule over it, and cause darkness to cover the earth-"

"Why?" She interupted me in a very rude manner.

"Because-" And there it was. I couldn't think for the life of me why I wanted to rule the world. At first I thought I just wanted to be able to have control, then for the attention. I thought I wanted to make a mark on history, but the thing is I really didn't care about those things. I just wanted to rule the world. I wanted to look at myself, and look at what I had accomplished. "You know, for a long time, I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to gain from all of this. But now I know, I want to prove to everyone who ever told me that I wouldn't amount to anything, that I could. I want to make them realize that I can accomplish more than they could ever even dream of getting done."

"Now, that is something. What do you hope to change in this world?"

"First order of bussiness will be to change some of the laws, get rid of laws that keep justice from ever getting done, and add some that will ensure that justice is served. More or less I want to make this world a better place. That doesn't sound very evil I know, but I never was actually evil."

"Yes, we figured you weren't, now, if you look in the drawer on the right hand side of your work table, you will find an address enclosed in an envelope. Go there to get back your robots. By the time you get back your machines will be opperational once more, and you will find a surprise awaiting you at the next sheng gong wu finding. Good luck."

At that moment the screen turned off and I was left alone in the room again. I couldn't help but wonder how she got me to tell her that so easily, something in her voice told me that I should... I also didn't know how I trusted her so easily, and how I'm not even remotely mad that she got that out of me... _How DID she get it out? I didn't even actually know the reason until she asked..._ I decided to stop thinking about it, it was making my head hurt... I got the address out of the table, and it for some reason didn't surprise me where they were keeping my Jack-bots. I activated my heli-pack and opened the hatch, and headed out, my destination set into the pack using my electronic gloves. On my way out of the lair, I kept thinking about what she had said about the next showdown. About how there would be a surprise for me there. It struck me that something big was going to happen soon, maybe not at the next showdown, but it would have to do with what I found.

_**Omi**_

I sat, wondering whether there was something down with the new girl, Jai-li. I didn't know why, but I didn't trust her. Master Fung said that he shared some of the same concerns. But, she was rather nice, despite us tricking her into doing all of our chores for a week. Dojo ended that trick, but she didn't even get mad. She even laughed. I am most confused on the subject of this girl. She is the dragon of lightning, and is very skilled. She learned her element even quicker than I learned mine... I was just so shocked I thought something had to be wrong with it... I despise the feeling I get when I am around her, because she is so good to us.

Raimundo decided to play another prank on her, but she overheard him talking to Clay and I about it, and decided to play a trick on him as he finished laying down his trick for her. She then started a pranking war between her and Raiundo, and niether one of them are going to stop until the other admits defeat. I just wish I could find some way to trust her, or find some reason not to so that I know that my feelings are not lies. I don't understand how she could be so kind, and so careing, but give me the feeling that she will betray us in some way.

I suppose that I could confront her, but I was not sure how to handle the situation. I could ask Kimiko how she felt about it, she has barely said anything since Jai-li arived.

I pondered all of this as I walked down to the bedrooms, to see if Kimiko was there. I walked into her partiton and saw her on the floor. "Hello Kimiko. How are you this morning?"

"I would be better if a certain little monk hadn't interupted my meditation."

"Oh, sorry." I wasn't sure what to say then, I kept thinking of what I should say next.

"Omi, are you okay? You seem... off."

"Well, It's the new girl, Jai-li-"

"You're not mad because she figured out how to control her element faster than you did are you?"

"Well, that's part of it, I guess. But I am thinking big picture, she gives me a bad feeling, and has since she came here. I really don't know why, because she is so nice. But something just seems, wrong."

"Omi, I really don't know whether to think that you are jealous, or if you are right, because I've been feeling the same thing whenever I get near her. I really don't know what to do about it though."

"Neither do I, and master Fung feels similar, but that might just be because of the last few people we let in..."

"Come to think of it, that might also be the reason you and I are so paranoid about it Omi. We probably feel as though she will steel our sheng gong wu at any moment because of all the other times we've let people into the temple to stay with us."

"You are probably right Kimiko, why don't we go and see what shenanagins are being played right now between her and Raimundo!" Kimiko and I smiled at the thought of pranks on Raimundo, and we both jumped up and ran down the hallway into the courtyard.

_**Raimundo**_

_This girl is good, but she's no match for me, I just have to plan the perfect escape route just incase something goes wrong. I really hope this plan works though. She is pretty good at this, but I'm better, after all, I had 8 enemies that lived in the same house as me, I can beat one little girl._

It was at that moment that Raimundo had finished his planning for the spitwad attack and was setting up all of the extra straws and spit wads. He knew that Jai-li was hanging out with Clay learning the ropes, litterally. She said that she was actually born in Texas and had always wanted to learn how to use a lasso properly, and to learn how to hog-tie someone. He made his way toward the court yard where he was sure they would be, and he was right. He snuck up behind the tree and started to climb as stealthily as he could, considering how close he was to them. But Jai's tiger instincts were almost as good as Omi's usually were, and she took her lasso and performed the manuver Clay was just showing her on Rai, and yanked him to the ground and hog-tied him quick enough to beat Clay's record by a mark.

"Hello Rai, want to join us? Clay has another rope." Rai wondered how she could be so sweet and kind, right after she kicked his but and not even gloat a little.

"Can you untie me first? And then I bet we could get Omi to join us for a game of soccer!"

"No time for that kids! A new shengohngwu has just activated. We have to get to the north pole quick!" As Dojo was saying this, Omi and Kimi followed him out and watched as Jai and Clay worked together to get the knot holding Rai in the uncomfortable possition undone.

"Alright, we can play after."

"You got it bro." That was one thing Rai never understood about her, she would call people bro, dude, broett and dudett all the time, and she would randomely switch which era of slang she wanted to use weekly, sometimes more frequently. One thing was for sure, it was going to be interesting to see how she reacted to her first wu finding, especially if she was the one in the showdown.

_**Jai-li**_

_Sweet! My first wu finding! I can't wait until I see it, but of course I would never say that out loud. I have an image to protect, especially if I want to keep my secret... I wish I could tell them what's going on, they're such nice people. But, I don't have time to worry about that. I have to focus, find the wu, get to it before any of the other dragons, attempt to challenge Jack, and explain to him what I meant on the screen. Of course it was me who told him about the surprise, but I have to lay low and keep from giving him a hint at who I really am. I have to keep everyone out of the know. Disguised as a lower level assistant, I'm not even aloud to watch 'her' on screen. The perfect disguise! Of course, when people mistake my orders in the slightest it bothers me, but if I said that I had watched the video, I'd be punished as an assistant. So I have to sit back and wait for people to mess up and the higher level personel to take care of it for me, which they do a pretty good job of. There's not a single person who knows who I am, and I'm not about to let anyone know either._

_**Jack**_

Jack sat wondering exactly what kind of a surprise was waiting for him at the showdown, but he knew that it had to be something amazing, other-wise, she never would have bothered with him. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't really evil, and that he would do something great with whatever the surprise was. Or maybe she thought that inviting him to join would be a good idea, unlike the Heylins and Xiaolins thanks to his acting abilities. He tried to make them think he was an idiot, and so far, it was working. By making them underestimate him as much as they do, he now has them right where he wants them. He could go around and masquerade as the biggest bad guy on the planet, and no-one would suspect him. People would just put up with his annoying comments about how cool the new guy looks and acts while they try to find out who he was. The perfect setup.

He was already at the wu sighting-the wu just so happened to be the Silver Shark tooth, a dangerous wu that allows the user to transform into a shark, or if on land, have a sharks swiftness- just waiting for someone to get there first so he could make a dramatic entrance, like he always did. Just because there was something to surprise him at this showdown didn't mean that he could stop with the façade. It just didn't work like that. He had to keep it up to keep other people from finding out who Jack Spicer REALLY was.

Jack waited for about five minutes before the dragons showed up on Dojo's back, but there was someone else with them. Jack knew right then and there what was going on, the new dragon must be her. It just made sense to him. If it turned out that she was anything other then he would eat his shoe. This was the time to make his dramatic entrance, and send all the jackboots at everyone but her, so that he could challenge her to a showdown and get the info he needed.

"Ha! Well well, look what we have here. Another xiaolin LOSER!" Jack, of course, only said this to keep up the façade, he knew that she would overlook it and act the part she gave herself if it really was her.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humilia-"

"Jack-bots!Attack!" Jack interrupted Omi in order to save some time. He raced down towards the wu where he knew that she would end up around the same time as him. He was right, he got there at the same time as her, and they both grabbed the wu.

"Well, pipsqueak, tell ya what. I'll go easy on ya since this is your first time." Jack said this to see if she would remain calm, or try to defend her argument. As it turned out, she already knew everything about the showdowns, so she didn't have to ask questions.

"The game is jenga. First person to knock over their tower wins!" She said this loud enough for the other dragons to hear, but not to actually see, since they were still fighting off most of the robots. They would not be able to see the fight, and Jai-li and Jack knew that.

The grounds changed into an arena with two giant jenga towers. They would both have an equal chance with this, and they could talk the whole time.

"So, what's your name?" Jack quickly switched to a plesant tone, so he could find out a bit more about what was going on.

"Jai-li. I presume I have the pleasure of speaking to Jack Spicer?" She had the air of a countess about her, and Jack thought that the confidence level just proved his theory, but he also knew he would have to be patient.

"You presume correctly. So, what exactly is going on?" Jack said this with the air of a count, to both match her tone, and see if she would quaver and submit or keep her calm. When her face showed both no sign of amusement and no sign of offense, he couldn't think of anyone who could act that well but he himself. He knew he was right not, but of course, had to keep calm and find out a way to get past her careful guard so that he could actually figure out exactly what was behind the mask.

"What's going on is that I have a message from her…" She trailed off a bit, to let the emphasis on her words speak for themselves. Jack thought that amusing.

"What's the message?" Jack said this in a semi curious tone that made it more casual than business like so that they could both relax a bit more and be less agitated. He hated the agitated tones of most discussions like this. It ruined his mellow, and killed his buzz.

"My message is that you need to find-"

"Your, message?"

"Sorry, HER message is that you need to find the next three sheng gon wu. They are the ones that will truly help you take over the world. This one will help two, but my boss told me that I needed to keep this one just in case something happens." She said the last part appolegetically.

"Don't worry, I get it. Don't trust the evil boy genius. Not a problem." As Jack said this he knocked over his jenga set, and waited for the showdown to go back to normal.

The arena went back to normal, and by the time they got back, all the Jack-bots had been destroyed and it was easy for Jack to fake being upset. His parting words were, "I will avenge them! My poor, poor Jack-bots."

Jack flew off a ways just until the dragons had finished their congratulations, and had flown off, and circled back so that he could look around. He had managed to create a prediction machine which would predict the place and time the next shen gon wu would reveal its self. It would also tell you which shen gon wu it was and what properties it had. He knew that the next wu would have revealed its self within an hour and would have been in the exact same spot. If he was supposed to find the next three shen gon wu, he might as well get a head-start on the xiaolin monks.


	2. Still Don't Have A Name For Chapter 1

_**I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own anything except Jai-li and her organization. And also a few different types of wu. The rest belongs to someone else. If I did own xiaolin showdown, I would probably have a lot more scenes where Jack gets pantsed.**_

_**Jack: Pervert.**_

_**Shut up! (Smack)**_

_**Jack: Ouch!**_

_**Anyway, read on and enjoy! I have a lot in store for this fic, cause I decided to splice two fic ideas that I thought would be better together than apart.**_

_**R&R please! I hope you like it!**_

**Jack**

I came back about thirty minutes later holding an ice cream in my hand, ready to find the next wu. It would pop up somewhere in the same area as the last wu, and it wouldn't be difficult to get to since I would be there way before the monks. As I searched for the wu, I thought about how the new addition to the monks looked so out of place with the monks. She looked like a punker, and that didn't really fit with the fashionista, the cowboy, the ally-way hoodlum, and the true monk. If every they had an odder group, they would be selling tickets to people at county fairs just to look at them.

Nothing seemed to be happening, and it had been fifteen minutes since I came back, and the actual tracker wouldn't start until the wu activated, and if the monks weren't that far away, then I might have another encounter with them. And I would have to win the round and not just throw it like I usually do. I noticed an object by a small creek I hadn't noticed in the area before, and it seemed to be a small hunk of metal at first, then I looked closer. This was the metal elemental shen gong wu. It was called the draconian armor. If the dragon of metal had it, it could be manipulated to do anything, but a non-dragon would only be able to use it as armor. It would be lighter, and more effective than the two ton tunic. I figured that it was going to be very useful. I ran up and grabbed it, before it activated, so that I wouldn't have to have another fight, even though I threw the last one, I was still gonna have to clean up all the robots. I needed to start re-using some of them so that I could save some money. _Of course I, _Jack thought,_ would probably do better just to learn some actual martial arts._

After cleaning up all the parts and setting some other bots to pick out the usable parts and setting the other's away somewhere for me to figure out what I wanted to do with them, I went to my fridge and opened up a pudding cup. I sat back and waited for the bot to finish. The next wu wasn't scheduled to reveal itself for a few days, and would be in the area of Chase Young. There was no way he was going to miss this one either. My guess was that Bean would be there too. Wuya wouldn't be much of a problem since she doesn't have all of her powers, and no one would expect me to win. I was going to have to do everything I could to prepare for this, because it would probably not end well if I didn't do something fast.

**Chase**

The worm seemed to have not even really tried on that last fight, he just handed it over to the new girl. I suppose that he could have just been trying to be chivalrous, but that wu would have made him quite a bit more powerful. Even HE had to know that. _Is it possible the worm is turning to the side of good?_ I dismissed that thought as soon as it popped up. The only reason the worm would turn good would be if he had been to the Ying-yang world with only one of the yo-yo's. He would have to be very stupid indeed to try that, unless he desperately needed something from there. _Perhaps he wanted his other half back, to see if it would make him less of a moron._

I was sitting in my foyer ate a small table I had one of my warriors set up, drinking some of the lao ming long soup that had turned me truly evil. The soup didn't really do anything after the initial intake, I just liked the taste. I was wearing my usual armor, waiting for the next wu to appear, so that I could watch the fight, and see how good this new monk was. It appeared as if she would be the dragon of lightning, her abilities would be great. This particular dragon only came about every few thousand generations, and usually only appears with the dragon of metal. _The only person who MIGHT fit that personage would be Jack, and I doubt he could be the dragon of anything. He would be absolutely useless as a dragon._

"Wuya, when did you come in? I hardly noticed you."

"I came in a few seconds ago, I need to see you."

"About?"

"You know how I said that there was supposed to be another wu today?" I gave her a look that suggested 'don't ask stupid questions, get on with it.' "Well, I sensed it for a few seconds, then it disappeared. It would seem that someone already has it…"

This news was somewhat bothersome. It was possible Dojo took the monks straight to the next sight because he remembered where he hid it, but that was unlikely. That dragon never remembers anything. But then again, there's a first for everything. "I suppose it is bothersome that I didn't get to watch the monks fight again, but that doesn't matter. Tell me when the next wu is about to reveal itself. I need to do some meditating. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

I got up to leave for the meditation room, so that I could focus on the problem of who the dragon of metal would be. I supposed that with the dragon of lightning revealed, the dragon of metal would reveal themselves soon enough. It would be interesting to find out who they were.

**Jai**

Jack seemed to be very intuitive. I could see that he already knew who I was, and that he would play along as long as he needed to. He would go with it until he found out the plan, which wasn't even really a plan. It's just me setting up an army, that has now chosen a side. I want to make the world a better place, but I needed to know who to root for. I knew that we would not escape this decade without ending up with a supreme ruler, and I knew that I needed to find out who would be the best person to side with. _Jack was a good choice, if I had talked to Katnappe, or Vlad, that wouldn't really work. Their minions. Always have been, and always will be. Le Mime, wasn't evil either, but he has decided to not do anything more with this war between good and evil…_

I got the feeling that something was about to happen. I was in my cubicle, changing back into my robes, and waiting for lunch to start. I was starving, and I could tell everyone else felt the same. I started to go through some of my things, it had been a few weeks since I had time to do that, since I had been so busy training, and getting to know the other monks, and I wanted to see if my game boy still worked. I found the hand-held gaming device, and my favorite Pokémon game, and turned it on, only to have to turn it off and blow on the cartridge. I turned it back on to see if it would work the second time, and it did. I took the device outside so that I could play it without having to squint at the screen, because it wasn't a game boy advanced, and it didn't have the option to light up the screen.

"Whatcha playin?" Raimundo was always up for a game if you could share it. I decided that it would be fun to teach him how to play.

"I'm playing Pokémon. It's a really fun game, but if you want to play, I'll have to go get my other game boy."

"I have a game boy advanced, but I've never played that game. Do you have another one?"

"I have all the different versions of it, including the DS versions. How good do the graffics have to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the earlier games don't have good graffics, like the one I'm playing, but the newer ones have slightly better graphics, and you can choose to play as a girl if you want to." I had to add that last part in, I knew it would bug him.

"Why would I care if I could play as a girl?" He tried to sound cool as he said it, it didn't work. At all.

"Ha, ok. I'll get you Blue version. It's one of the original two. The one I'm playing is the third one. It has special qualities, so it's the most fun to play."

"Can't I play that one?"

"I don't have a second one, and if I let you play this one, you would have to delete the data, and I don't want to delete the data. I worked to hard on finishing this game!"

After a few more comments we headed over to our 'rooms' and I got out the game I promised him. We started playing, and ended up missing lunch all together because we were so immersed in our games, and I got some of my lower level Pokémon out so that we could battle them. He was good, but not that good. I beat him five times in a row, but then he finally got one good battle in. Then we realized that we had missed lunch. We ran in to see if there was any food left at all, and found that everyone had been nice enough to save us some of the good food. We split the food evenly, ate it all, then went out to join the others in training. We were out there for a few hours, but after a while the others were dismissed. Raimundo and I had to stay to make up our lost time. We sparred for another hour, and then were also dismissed. By then it was seven, and we still had our chores to take care of. That didn't take long for me to do, but Rai was pretty slow.

I decided to stay and help him get it done more quickly, and then we both headed for our 'rooms' and ended up joining the others in a card game. We all stayed up till eight, when Omi fell asleep, and we were forced by master Fung to be quiet, so we wouldn't wake him. The we all went on to our separate things, and Clay asked me if he could borrow a game like Rai had, and I gave him my game boy color, and Pokémon Red. Kimiko had her own, and had yellow version. She and I had a similar taste in games, we both played world of warcraft, we both played Pokémon, and we both played anything we had an emulator for. We also had some of the same reading material, and it turned out that the only style she hadn't really tried out was steampunk. She had wanted to try it for a while, but had never gotten the chance. I measured her waste, and found that she and I were the same size, so I let her play dress up with some of my clothes, after the boys fell asleep of course. She in turn let me play around with some of her clothes, and I showed her how to lace up a corset on her own so that she could wear them when she wanted to. Of course I told her that she would need to wear non-steel boned ones for a while until she got used to the feel, and wear them for a few hours every day so that it wouldn't kill her when she tried to wear one all day.

Eventually she and I found that we could take down the wall between our rooms, and put up a curtain instead, so that we still had privacy when we wanted it, but could easily stay up and talk to each other. After closing the curtain, she and I slowly drifted to sleep, and I had one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. That was including the straight up premonitions I'd had.

**Jack**

It was around midnight when I had finally finished all the robots. It seemed to go faster than normal this time. I wondered if it was because I was thinking about that girl. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She just seemed so… _perfect… that's the word I was looking for. _I instantly shoved away the thought. I knew that it was entirely likely that Chase would be by sometime to try and recruit me for the next wu. It was supposed to be the Ninja Key. It would open a door to anywhere in the world, or other worlds. It would also allow you to step into someone else's body, and control them. _This wu would truly allow someone to rule the world. If I take this one, I need to make sure that it stays in my grasp. I might make the alliance with Chase just to make sure he doesn't get it. _Letting Chase have it, would be the end of all that is good in the world. He would use it to force people to make the switch to the Heylin side, and that just isn't gonna fly with me.

I decided that it was time I went to sleep, after all, Chase never leaves his lair at this hour. It would be a rare day indeed if he did.

_**Hey, sorry the chapter is kinda short… The next one will be longer, I promise. I just really wanted to post it quickly, because I need to focus on grades. This should hold you all over for the next couple of weeks! **_

_**Jack: You posted the first chapter a couple of weeks ago… **_

_**Shut it Jack. I'll make Chase's cats rip you apart! Besides, I meant that it might be a little longer before I actually get to work on the next chapter.**_

_**Jai-li: Yeah! Rip him up! Rip him up!**_

_**Jack: Aren't you supposed to be on my side?**_

_**Jai-li: When in the story, yes. But out here, I'm just insane! Rip him up!**_

_**I'm not going to let Chase's cats have him Jai… Sometimes I think I shouldn't have let you in this fic.**_

_**Jai: But I'm you… if I'm not in the fic, then your not in the fic.**_

_**Jack: Yeah, both of you are crazy, Jai's just worse at hiding it.**_

_**Chase: I'm going to my dressing room. You people bore me. (he leaves, but then we hear girly screams)**_

_**Jack: Why is Chase screaming?**_

_**Jai: I decided to play a prank on him.**_

_**What did you do?**_

_**Chase: JAI-LI!**_

_**Jai: Gotta run! (runs off leaving Jack and me alone.)**_

_**Jack: Bye everyone!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	3. I really need to come up with names

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or the vast majority of the characters in this fic. I do own some of them however. Also some of the wu are my creations.**

_Jack: Ahem… Jai, you're supposed to read the message?_

_Jai-li: Oh, right. Sorry for not getting on with this sooner._

_The end of the school year was a lot tougher for me than it should have been. There were projects left and right, and I'm sort of a procrastinator. I once procrastinated procrastinating._

_Chase: I hope you got nothing but F's._

_Actually I got pretty decent grades for waiting until the last minute on all of them. The problem was the way they were stacked left me almost no time in-between to actually work on anything else. So there should be a few more chapters over the summer, but my summer schedule is also pretty hectic._

_Jack: Well, at least you're not giving up the fic, right?_

_Absolutely. I may not have many fans, but I will still post for them._

_Jai-li: Good, cause while I'm off screne I have a few nasty plans to enact. (insert cliché evil laugh)_

_Jack: HEY! THAT'S MY SHTICK!_

_Chase: Will you two shut up so we can start the fic?_

_On with the show!_

**Chase**

I waited until it was light enough out for a visit to the worm. I didn't want this alliance thing to be more difficult than it had to be, and I wanted to get him early enough that I could actually teach him a few moves he might use in a fight. The worm was more than pathetic when it came to fighting, and that would mean terrible things for me if he couldn't distract everyone long enough for me to grab the ninja key.

Wuya had decided to come with me to the worms estate. Apparently she left something there the last time and wanted to see if it was still there. I guessed she was going to steal Spicer's wu, which I had no problems with. If she wanted his wu, he wouldn't be able to stop her, so there was no point in him fighting for it.

"Wuya, hurry up. We need to get going. We need Spicer for this plan to work."

"I'm coming, jeez. I just needed to fix my hair."

I sighed internally and we walked to the edge of the citadel before I teleported us to Spicer's door and knocked. I didn't want to listen to him complaining about privacy.

"Just a second… I'll… be right there." Spicer's voice sounded tired and weary, like he had just woken up.

Jack opened the doorway to reveal that he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, meaning he hadn't changed.

**Jack**

Of course he would be here bright and early, wanting to get to me in enough time to brief me on his plan. Whatever that plan happened to be. I still had the clothes that I had on yesterday, I didn't even think of changing cause of how late it was when I was finally done working.

"Good morning Chase, Wuya. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I decided to be nonchalant about it. They would expect that from me. Especially in the morning.

"I was hoping that you would be kind enough to lend a hand on a plan of ours. This plan is very complex, but the part I would have you play would be very difficult, and could quite easily get you killed." He was obviously appealing to me in a way that made it impossible for me to say no. If I said no now, I would be called a coward.

"I don't know Chase, I'm sure there's someone more qualified than me," I looked pointedly at Wuya. "Besides, what's in it for me?"

"I won't kill you." He was dead serious, and I knew it too. He didn't care if I lived or died, but he would prefer it if I helped him pull off his plan before I died.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

**Raimundo**

Somehow I had actually managed to wake up extra early, I was even up before Omi. Jai got up just a few minutes after me, and we decided to get a head start on breakfast. She and I grabbed some cereal and waited outside for everyone else. We meditated for about a half hour until the sun actually came up and then we started to meditate. I was working on controlling the wind with just my mind, focusing on the gentle breeze that surrounded me and trying to make it part around me and then change directions. The entire time focusing on nothing but the air around me.

Jai had been practicing different techniques than the rest of us. Her element required special training that made impossible for us to use the same techniques. I didn't know exactly what she was doing, but essentially she was trying to change the electrons in the air from positive to negative and back again. This was very dangerous, which was why she was seated well away from me, so we could work in different areas.

Time flew by as the other monks gradually started to get up. Omi came out first, out of breath from racing over to join in the meditating. After about another half hour Clay and Kimiko both came out, dressed and ready for our morning routine, but when they saw us all meditating they joined in. When Master Fung broke our concentration we went to the training area to do our exercises, then we did our morning free-for-all combat zone. The rules where, if you got knocked out of the zone, you were out. It was kind of like a showdown, only we weren't fighting over anything, and the terrain always stayed the same. It was the people you had to worry about.

Kimiko was doing pretty well, that is until Omi practically drowned her with a sunami-strike. He washed her out of the arena and the rest of us jumped out of the way. Jai took that opportunity to electrify the soggy ground so that no-one could step on it but her. All she had to do was send a lightning strike straight towards it and no-one but her could touch it. She herself was immune to shock.

This of course meant that Clay was practically out of the game, so he forfeit before he was really in trouble, and Omi did his best to use water to keep himself off the ground. I on the other hand had no problems, after all I was the dragon of wind. I could easily just fly, the problem was that Omi would be an easy target for both her and me, but I needed to get rid of her before I could do anything else. She had opted to take a power stance on the ground so that it would be more difficult to knock her over. The rectangular arena was not that big, and it was actually pretty easy to get knocked out of, and she knew that.

Neither Omi or I could believe what we saw next. Jai, the most vicious person either one of us had met to date, when it came to battling, was sitting down. Not just sitting down. Meditating, in the middle of a match.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her. If you gave up, you had to actually get out of the arena, but she just sat down.

Omi and I looked at each other and then back at her. Omi started to build up as much water as he could, and I held the wind back so that we would have the right amount of pressure built up. Omi and I let loose the water and wind at the same time, but it went around her. She was still in pristine condition after that. I knew what was going to happen if Omi and I didn't forfeit, she was going to start messing with the electrons around us. She had already created some sort of shield around herself, which blocked our attacks.

I decided that there was no point in getting myself killed in training, and let the wind carry me out of the arena and set myself on the ground. I looked on as Omi was attempting to keep himself off the electrified ground with his water, and only barely succeeding. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was not going to give up that easily, and we all knew how bad he would get if he lost. And he'd stay like that until he got a rematch. She however, stopped meditating. Apparently she was just going to fight him normally, because she got into a fighting stance.

Omi shot water at her with all his might, and he even got in a few ice moves. Jai, however blocked every move lightning fast. She didn't counter attack at all, just letting him get in all the hits he could. The moved around in circles, Omi, trying to concentrate on both her, and keeping himself off the ground at the same time. Finally, Jai let in a solid hit that knocked her out of the arena. That cost her the match, and won Omi the right to gloat. It was a lot better than him sulking though.

**Jai-li**

It was dinner time, and Omi was still yapping about how he "beat" me in the arena today, when no one else could knock me out of the ring. He was praising me for coming so far in my training, saying that a lot of the time, he couldn't even see me move. I hadn't moved a lot, but that was because I was using more indirect attacks than I usually did. Everyone groaned in unison as Omi once again, told the story of how he beat me. I however just let him have his win. I didn't want to burst his bubble. I would have beaten him easily, but I didn't want to listen to his whining and him challenging me to rematches.

After dinner we all went to finish off our chores. I had mine finished within seconds, because I went into lightning time, but I didn't want to leave everyone, so I stayed and helped a little. It didn't take too long, only about fifteen minutes, which was a lot faster than it normally took. After that we walked into our 'room' and played cards again. Kimiko and I stayed up talking about our home lives. How life was before anyway. I of course I didn't tell her about the secret organization thing, I wasn't about to blow our cover. I just said I was going to school. Which I was; not much of a social life though. Just a few people I talked to at school, and occasionally hung out with at the mall, or on special occasions. After a few hours of girl talk, it was about one in the morning, and we finally decided to go to sleep.

**Jack**

So Chase's plan was to throw me to the wolves, have me distract everyone while he grabbed the wu. Apparently it was the memory walker. It would allow you to walk through someone's life, allowing you to either look at specific memories, or just random ones. You could only do this while the person you were using it on was asleep though. Apparently Chase had some memories he wanted to keep a secret, or he wanted to check out someone else's memories. This meant that he either had a plan, or wanted to prevent one from happening.

I was working once again on my robots, adding more weapons to some, while others were getting better casing, allowing for better defense. I was working on attatching a new weapon to one, and it the bot test fired the gun with me right in front of him. I felt a tug in my gut as I went to block with my arm and a nearby sheet of metal flew up and blocked the bullet just in time.

"Master, are you ok?" The bot had obviously not meant to do that, which meant that I was going to have to work on him some more, but all the other bots in the lab were shut down for upgrades.

I gasped and the metal fell to the floor. I looked down at the metal fragment and wondered how it happened. I tried to recreate the action, and focused on nothing but the metal fragment and moved my hand. To my extreme pleasure, it moved with my hand. I smiled, and played around, bending the metal, morphing it into shapes, working with is so much that I actually started trying to move it with my mind, and I morphed it into different shapes and it worked. It moved where I told it to, and it changed as I thought about it. I knew that this would be something extremely useful, but at the same time could get me killed. If anyone else found out, the dragons would either kill me to keep me from using it for evil, which I really wouldn't, or the Heylin warriors would try to train me to become their ultimate weapon.

It had been a few hours, and I decided to get back to work on the robots. I would need them to keep up appearances, and this one didn't know how to use this weapon. I was able to fix all the bots up ten times faster than usual thanks to my new found power, so around one in the morning everything was done, and I went to sleep. Finally finished with the bots, I was exhausted. I needed my sleep.

_Chase: I don't understand why you made the worm so powerful. Doesn't that constitute as over-powered?_

_Yeah, sort of, but not really. He still doesn't have the strength to really do anything. His element is only as strong as he is, so to speak._

_Jack: So basically, I need to work out? Is that what you're saying?_

_Jai-li: That is exactly what I am saying you idiot._

_Although I wish I wasn't so rude with that, Jai is right Jack. You aren't exactly the strongest person. Working out could actually help you._

_Jack: Well, do I have a surprise for you in the coming chapters. I may not work out, per-say, but I do a lot of work with my robots, and that in itself is kind of exercise, which I get plenty of. Those robots were not light, and I had to bring them all back to my lab._

_Chase: This is stupid Spicer, if you were strong, you would have beaten everyone long ago. Now, I'm leaving, I'm tired of the stupidity. (leaves to go to his room down the hall.)_

_Jack, don't lie, you can't fake this._

_Jai: Yeah, if you are really strong, prove it._

_Jack: All right. (Takes off jacket to reveal well toned arms protruding from a red frankenstien tee with the sleeves ripped off.)_

_Jai-li: Ok, well that proves that you LOOK strong, not that you are actually strong._

_Yeah, if you were really strong, you could beat us in an arm wrestling match._

_(Jai and I line up to arm wrestle with Jack, who beats both of us easily.)_

_Ok, well I guess all the other characters are in for a surprise aren't they?_

_Jai-li: (chuckling slightly.) Yeah, I'm rarely beaten. I challenged Chase, and it took him at least fifteen minutes to beat me, this has never happened before!'_

_Jack: Well, the chapter is over, so, to all the fans of this fic, please review._

_And criticism is always welcome!_

_Jai-li: Basically, if there are any flamers out there, FLAME ON!_


	4. CHAPTER 4, UP, STILL NOT A NAME IN SIGHT

**I DO NOT OWN XIOALIN SHOWDOWN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OBJECTS FROM THE SHOW.**

_Jai-li: Finally, can we get on with the chapter? I'm dying to find out what is going to happen!_

_You already know what's going to happen. You are me, remember?_

_Jai-li: Oh yeah…_

_Jack: Gee, I wonder when that next wu is going to reveal itself. Is it in this chapter? It has to reveal itself sooner or later…_

_Soon, Jack, soon. Probably in the next chapter actually. I was hoping to get some character development out of the way, let you settle into your abilities, because automatically knowing what to do is kind of A.) boring, and B.) Not realistic._

_(In walks Chase in a short bath-robe with a hairbrush in his hand.)_

_Chase: So am I killing the worm today, or no?_

_You know what, I'm not telling. I want people to read this! And if I give out spoilers right before they read it, they won't like it! Then they won't read it! No SpOiLeRs!_

_Jack: yeah, you have to be as oblivious as the rest of us!_

_Jai-li: Yeah!_

_Chase: Aren't you and Jai the same person?_

… _Yes… We are…_

_Jack: Let's just get to the story._

**Jai-li**

When I got up, I realized it was even earlier than the day before. But I was well rested, despite only having gone to bed a few hours prior. I was ready to start training right then and there. I decided to go meditate before everyone else got up, then I would go get breakfast with the rest of them. I wasn't hungry yet, and I needed to practice with controlling my element without using my hands. I knew it was impossible to completely eliminate movement, but a magnetic field would be useful in battle. I could keep the field around me at all times in battle, and send attacks to my opponents. It would be very useful, but also difficult to keep up while battling. Which was why I needed to practice.

I spent the next two hours practicing that technique, and when the others finally woke up we had a huge breakfast. We ate and joked, and after we finished, we went out to train. Master Fung was waiting for us on the practice field, which meant that we were going to spend the day on speed and strength. Which basically meant that he was testing us in what we already knew, and how well we used our individual techniques. We would be competing for who was the fastest, who was the strongest, who was the sneakiest, and who was the deadliest, among other things. We all kept our mouths shut the entire session, mostly because we all wanted to be the sneakiest, but also because there was a general feeling in the air. Something about the way Master Fung was acting, set something off in all of us. We had a general sense of seriousness for everything we were doing. This was very strange for us, considering we were all a bunch of loud mouthed kids who pulled pranks left and right. I myself had planned on pulling at least three pranks that very morning, but decided against it, due to the atmosphere.

The entire morning just felt… wrong.

**Jack**

I got up extremely early for me, but I felt rested enough to go ahead and start the day. I decided it was time to do some legitimate exercise, which was something I hadn't done in weeks. Mostly because I do the same amount of it while fixing the robots, but I knew I needed to do some legitimate exercise as well. I started by doing push-ups, which I surprisingly did around 50 of. I wasn't usually good at stuff like that, but it felt as if something in my body was changing. Making me stronger than I was before. I did around 100 sit-ups, and 50 squats. This all took around an hour, and I wasn't tired, or hungry yet, so I did 50 more of each. After about 45 minutes, I was finally hungry enough to stop. I went upstairs to my kitchen and had my chef bot fix me some pancakes with syrup. It was delicious.

After I was done with that, I headed back down to my basement. I was heading back over to my robots, but realized I had already finished fixing all of them. So, instead I started to try and work with the metal, the same way I had before. I thought about how I would need to work with it if I wanted to get better at… whatever it was I was doing with it. I started to make objects float with easy hand movements, then I started to change the shape of them, picturing what I wanted to do with it. I took all morning to perfect a few different things with it, but I knew I was going to need someone to teach me how to do more than just making it float.

I figured that recording one of the monk's training sessions would be my best bet for figuring out how to do some of this stuff. Plus, if I got caught with the footage, I could just say that I needed to study my enemy if I was going to beat them. Chase and them would believe it too. They weren't in the habit of questioning the things I did, too much. They didn't really care about my plans anymore, because they were under the impression that they didn't ever work. This meant that I could work in peace most of the time, which also meant that I got my actual work done easier than usual.

I grabbed my recording equipment, and two bots to carry it all, and also grabbed the changing chopsticks, so that once we got there, I could just shrink us down, so the monks wouldn't see us. Flying there didn't take long, but the monks were already in an intense training session. They had probably started not long before I got there, because they were all still fresh-faced, but something about the way they were moving, and working was a lot more serious than it usually was when I was interrupting. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but something was off. Master Fung, was extremely quiet, and so was Dojo. In fact, Dojo being quiet, was probably the most upsetting thing about the entire training session. I soon realized that it wasn't a regular training session. They were being tested. Tested in their individual skills.

I knew that this wasn't normal. Normally, they would be sparring, or just regular strength training. Or running the obstacle course. This, was more intense. They all showed great skill, but none of them had used their powers yet. They had all been working on hiding from each other. Making sure to not be seen, but still do everything that they needed to do in order to pass the test. I had only actually caught them on camera a few times, in the fifteen minutes I had been filming. I filmed the entire session, of course, but then the test was over, and they had the rest of the day off. A reward for doing well, and not relying on their elemental abilities, which might attract more attention than necessary. Their speed, strength and stealth would be good enough for most missions.

Also, elemental abilities were a bit harder to come by. I sent the bots back with the footage to download it to my personal laptop, so that if anyone broke in, they wouldn't actually find it. I stayed, so that I could hear Master Fung talk to Dojo about the progress. I noticed, that the monks themselves, stayed silent on their way to the mess hall, for an early lunch. The entire session only took about two hours.

"I'm not sure that they are ready for what is ahead of them, Dojo. They took this morning very seriously, but who's to say that they will do so every time?" Master Fung seemed to know a little more than the rest of us, and unwilling to share the information with the monks.

"I know, but if they aren't ready now –"

"The world is thrown into ten thousand years of darkness. Probably more. Chase is close to putting the finishing touches on his plan, all he needs would be the dragon of metal. Whoever that may be."

"Are we at least going to tell them that the new dragon has found their powers? If we can get to the new dragon before Chase…"

"We might be able to stop Chase's plan, before he's even finished planning it. The problem, is that we need to find the young dragon, then convince them, and their parents that they need to come with us before we do anything else."

"I know the general area of where he, or she, was the last time they used their powers. The problem, is that it's actually rather near where Jack Spicer lives, and if I felt it, so did Chase. He would be over at Jacks right now, trying to figure out what Jack knew. Although I doubt he knows much. He spends most of his time in that lab of his. Probably didn't even notice anything strange was going on."

That was all I stayed to listen to. I needed to leave to figure out a new cover story, so that Chase wouldn't know that I knew what was going on. The bots I brought were the only ones activated, and their memory chips weren't recording, so none of the bots would be able to tell them where I was. I figured I would go to the mall for a few hours. Once I got far enough away, I used the changing chopsticks to change myself back to normal size, then got an idea for shoplifting. Use the chopsticks, to make the clothes really tiny, put them in my pocket, then change them back when I got back to my lab. I decided to try this out in Hot-Toppic first. I loved that store, and they always had good security, because everyone who went there was a possible shoplifter, so they had cameras everywhere, and a security gate. I couldn't wait to test out this theory. Which, if it worked, would be a perfect excuse to have been gone all morning. And if it didn't, it was just another of my failed plans. Which would also be a good excuse to be gone all morning.

**Clay**

I was still unnerved by the session this morning. Everyone was. Lunch took us twice as long, as it usually would, and neither Jai-li or Raimundo tried to start a food fight. We all just sat and peacefully ate our lunch. It was even worse than in the training session. After eating in silence, for what felt like forever, we got up and headed to the meditation room. Apparently we were all having the same thought. We went in, and sat in a circle, and started to focus on the feeling that had been following us around all morning.

The only thing it brought me, was a worse feeling. I saw a few images pop into my mind, only for a second, but I knew what it meant. One of them was the image of Chase, standing over the beat and broken body of poor kimiko, no one else, just her. The other, was of Jack and myself, fighting on the same side. We were going to go to war with Chase, yet another one of his plans, and Jack would be fighting with us. He wants to rule the world, himself. That would be mighty hard to do with Chase ruling the world. The images shocked me so much though, that I opened my eyes. The others had a look of absolute horror on their faces, except for Kimiko. She had a look of pure terror.

**Wuya**

Chase and I had been at Jack's lab for a few hours now, and we were starting to get bored. I had already raided his fridge, and his wu vault. The idiot never changed the combination. The problem was that he didn't have anything usefull. Basically, he had the monkey staff, the third-arm sash, and a few other useless wu. These were all stolen from someone, anyway. He hadn't won any fights in a long time. I didn't know why we were back here, Chase said something about needing to know what the worm knew. He didn't have any spies on the place, because he didn't know he might be useful again. Chase needed answers, and he thought that Jack might have them.

Jack comes down, looking extremely pleased with himself, until he saw us, that is. Then his face turned to horror, as he looked at us. "What are you two doing here? Wuya, you better have left my vault alone! I worked hard to get those wu!"

"Aww, Jack. I'm offended. You would accuse me of stealing your shen gong wu?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Or are you just teasing? It's hard to tell with you." Jack still wasn't quick with sarcasm. He was such a dull boy.

Chase was visibly getting irate with the boy. I wanted to watch him turn Spicer into a flea, and smash him, but Chase still wanted his answers. "Jack, we are here because of what happened this morning."

Jack just had this blank expression cross his face, like he had no idea what we were talking about. "What happened this morning?"

"Apparently, there is another dragon. The dragon of metal. I assumed that you would have been able to figure out what happened, since you are usually surrounded by the stuff. You didn't notice anything strange happen?"

"Sorry, Chase. I've been out all morning. I've been working on a way to shoplift without getting caught. I incorporated the changing chop-"

"No one cares about your dim-witted plan to revolutionize shoplifting, Spicer." I shouted at the self-proclaimed 'boy-genius.' If you asked me, he wasn't much of a genius, and he was a little old to be called a boy.

"Listen closely worm. I want you to keep an eye for abnormal activity in this area. I want to be able to catch the dragon of metal, which means that if the monks get to him before we do, I will blame you. Personally."

With that, Chase got up to leave, and I walked out with him. We headed back to the citadel, where Chase brooded, and set off his pet raven to keep an eye on Jack's area. He didn't really trust Jack to take this job seriously.

_Ok, so I didn't really reveal a whole lot in this one. The next one will have more. I promise._

_**Jack: **__Yeah, there is a lot more to this than that._

_**Jai-li**__: How would you know Jack?_

_**Jack: **__Well, my skill in this story isn't completely made up._

_He stole the master plan for the story. Don't worry, if he spoils anything, I will personally feed him to Chases cats._

_**Chase:**__ My cats could use an extra treat. I haven't actually fed them in a while._

_**Jai-li: **__You hear that Jack? Chase concented._

_**(**__in comes Omi and Kimiko, Changed into fresh clothing, ready to head out the door.)_

_**Omi:**__ Why are all of you still out here? The chapter is finished._

_**Kimiko:**__ Omi, They're talking to the readers. They do this every time. They talk about what's happened, and allude to what's going to happen in the next one. Sometimes even further along. Keeps the readers interested._

_**Omi:**__ Why do they have to keep the readers interested? Surely our story is entertaining without the extra chat-chit._

_**Jai-li: **__Chit-chat._

_**Omi:**__ That too._

_Actually, it's not to keep them interested, it's just a tactic I use to make them crave more. Also, what happens off-set here, is almost as entertaining as the story itself. Just, in a different way than the story is._

_**Omi:**__ Oh, so this is a writing teqnuique? I must learn to use it! So that I can master it, and become the greatest writer who ever lived!_

_**Chase:**__ …_

_**Jai-li:**__ …_

_**Jack: **__Omi, you would not be good at writing._

_**Omi:**__ We will see who is the better writer, Jack Spicer!_

_**Jack:**__ My money is on Pixie. And, most other authors out there._

_(Omi starts to try and beat Jack up. Camera turns to Pixie.)_

_And this concludes our after chapter special. Tune in early next time for our before chapter special, to see what we crazy kids have been up to._

_(Fight in the background gets bigger as Kimiko and Chase join in. Kimiko, to try and break it up, Chase because he also wanted a reason to whale on Jack. Jack taking most of the hits, and barely doing anything to block, or hit back. Not wanting to reveal the secret too soon. Jai-li standing with a bag of microwaved pop-corn that seemingly materialized out of nowhere.)_

_(Jai-li turns to the camera)_

_**Jai-li: **__Ah, the magic of in-consistencies._

_(fighting continues, but moves, and ends up knocking Pixie and the camera over. Black-Out.)_


End file.
